Safe and Sound
by KoriTheEvilEditor
Summary: High priest Seto has a little sis. She is kidnapped. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**me: *dancing to music* I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!**

**Bakura: Are not...**

**me:What was that, bunny boy?**

**Bakura: O_o Bunny boy?**

**me: RYOU STARTED IT!**

**Ryou: *backing away* Now, now, lets be reasonable... AAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**me: READ AND REVIEW! AND i do not own the song in this chapter. it is the song "because of you"**

**Safe and sound**

Illana reached for the fruit that hung on the branch. Just as she grasped the pomegrante, she heard someone call her.

"ILLANA ! WHERE THE RA ARE YOU!"

In her surprise, she slipped and fell out of the tree...mostly. She managed to hang on by her ankles, hanging upside down in front of her brother.

"What are you doing in a tree...?" Seto sighed, facepalming.

"Getting a snack," Illana said indignantly, holding out her fruit.

"Why? It's almost dinner..."

"ohhhhh..." Illana flipped down from the tree. "Kay then!"

Seto began to walk away when Il;lana grabbed his arm. "Hey Seto, I need to talk to you-"

Seto yanked away. "I don't have time for your games, Illana. I only found you because Mahad was worried so the pharoh ordered me to."

Illana paused, then her glare hardened. "Oh, Okay then. I'll see you at dinner."

"Meh..." Seto walked off.

Illana allowed her eyes to fill up with tears. Why couldn't Seto give a care? She sighed and climbed the wall surrounding the palace. She stood at the very top, watchinthe sky began to darken and the full moon rose. Her bottled up emotions were spilling out through the clear liquid that poured out of her eyes and the words that flowed out of her mouth.

_I lose my way_

_and its not too long before point it out_

_I cannot cry _

_because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Illana brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, watching the full moon rise over Egypt. She sighed as she realized that she would have to go inside eventually.

Standing, she jumped off the wall and started for the palace. Once she was a ways down the stone hall she heard hoovebeats pounding behind her. She whipped around to see a huge black horse with a white-haired rider flying toward her. It was upon her before she could move an inch and slid to a stop, bucking and throwing the rider.

The man hit the stone floor with a loud thud, but within a few moments was back on his feet, storming for her. His hand latched around her neck, almost completely cutting off her air supply. As, she struggled to breathe, he pulled her face close to his. "You have a death wish, girl?" he hissed, hot breath blowing in her face. "I should kill you right now, for getting in my way! But..."he fingered the necklace that she had gotten to let her in and out of the palace. "It seems you may important in the palace..."

""N-no" Illana gasped," I-I'm not. I'm just the h-high preist's little sister. T-this is so they let me i-in-"

She shut up as the man barked a harsh laugh," Ah, my dear, you do not realize what potential a sister is. You will be the perfect bait." He laughed again.

She shuddered as he, still almost strangling her, climbed onto his horse and continued for the throne room. 'This is the Thief King Bakura!'

He took her into the throne room, swinging the both of them down.

"Bakura!" the pharoh shouted. "Why are you here?!"

Bakura laughed harshly," I have something of yours. Or I suppose it would be your high preists." He swung Illana down, dangling over the side of the horse. "Don't you want it back?"

The pharoh's court gasped, except for Seto. Seto stood there quietly, glaring at the thief. Illana could still barely breathe. "S-seto, help me please!"

Seto just looked blankly at her, expressionless. Bakura chuckled. "Oh so you don't want her?" He pulled out a blade and held it against her throat. "Then I guess she's expendable."

"No!" Mahad yelled, stepping forward.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh what's this? And here I thought she was the High Priest's sister." The thief smirked. "Well then, I guess that she is useful. But I don't think I should give her back yet."

He pulled her back onto the horse and rode it out of the palace. Gaurds chased them but could not catch them before he left the palace city. Once they were a few miles out, she knew she had to get away. Her elbow was slightly loose and an idea popped into her head. She pulled her elbow back and jammed it as hard as she could into his crotch.

Bakura let out a cry of pain and his grip on her loosened. Illana shoved thethief away and slid off the horse. She landed on her feet and swung around, slapping the horse's rear as hard as she could. The horse bucked, throwing its rider to the ground. Bakura lay there for a few moments, unmoving.

Illana ran for her life, barely getting a hundred yards before someone caught her. She knew it was Bakura and fought feircely. A sharp pain ran through her head and the world went black.

**me: Bakura's mean ain't he?**

**Bakura: *holding ryou in a headlock* am not **

**Ryou: *choking* read and r-review**


	2. Chapter 2

**me: Chapter 2! I'm so excited! But I wonder how this will go...**

**Ryou: *picks up blueprints* What are these?**

**me: NOOOOOO! NO SPOILERS!**

**Illana: Read and review :P**

**Chapter 2**

Illana blinked slowly, pushing herself onto her hands and knees. Sand clung to her face and clothing, getting into her eyes. She stood up shakily and tried to take a step, but quickly realized that there was a shackle around her ankle with a thick chain attached to a huge metal ball.

Her eyes snapped open as the events of the previous night came back to her. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" she yelled, seeing that her wrists were also bound. "That stupid thief caught me! I can't believe it, how could he capture me!"

She kicked the wall with her free foot, and let out another frustrated scream before looking around the room. It was made completely of stone, the floor was covered in a thick layer of sand, and the only light in the room came from a small window.

A wooden door on the far side of the room slammed open and a big muscled man with blonde hair and a small scar above his lip. "SHUT UP!" he roared. "Just keep your mouth shut until the boss gets here."

Illana raised her eyebrows at the man. "And your boss would be...?"

He glared at her. "You know very well that it is Bakura."

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked. Anyway, your like what 20-something and he's like 15 and _he's _your leader?"

"19 actually," said a voice from behind the first man. Bakura stepped out from behind him, glaring at Illana.

Illana almost took a step back out of fear, but stopped herself in time. She glared back at him, trying desperatly to hide her fear. "Oh and your great and powerful leader finally makes an appearance. Now would you be so kind as to answer me just one question?" she asked sarcastically, mock bowing to the thief.

Bakura took a step towards her. "Get out, Otaka. You are no longer needed here."

Otaka nodded and left.

Bakura stalked closer to Illana. "Well, well, well. How was your night?" he growled.

"Oh it was fantastic," Illana said cheerfully,"I got kidnapped by a wannabe thief, tried to escape and got knocked out and now I'm chained in a tiny room in who knows where, talking to the same wannabe who captured me... so yeah, best night of my life."

Bakura growled and drove his fist into Illana stomach. She fell to the ground, coughing and holding her stomach. "Not so quick to talk back now, are you." he smirked, grabbing her hair and puilling her roughly upwards do that she was dangling a few inches above the ground. "You will respect me and my men or else..."

"Or else what?" Illana choked out.

Bakura's sadistic grin widened. "Punishment."

A shiver ran down Illana's spine as she thought of what possible 'punishments' the thif could be thinking of."Fine, Thief King," she muttered.

He nodded and dropped her back to the ground. She rubbed her sore scalp tenderly.

Bakura reached into his robes and pulled out a small roll, which he tossed to Illana. She caught it and looked at it questioningly. "Can't have you starving to death before you can fufill your usefulness," Bakura shrugged, walking out.

Illana stared at the piece of bread, wondering what 'usefulness' she could provide for the thief. She suddenly realized what he wanted, bait. He probably thought her brother would come running to look for her, and that would probably bring the pharoh along. She almost laughed aloud at the thought of it. Seto hated her, if she was rescued he would curse his bad luck. Illana allowed herself a small smile.

**Illana: Okay...so my brother hates me, I've been kidnapped by a psychotic thief and am probably going to smart off to Bakura and get 'punished.'**

**me: yup**

**Illana: You hate me, don't you.**

**me: . . . read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay readers we need to have a talk. You may not be aware of this, but we authors live off of your reviews.**

**Ryou: *innocent face* Really?**

**Me: Yes really. But unfortunately I have not gotten very many reviews, so my supply of review cookies is runnung dangerously low *eats last cookie* THEIR GONE! NOW I WILL STARVE!**

**Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!**

**Bakura: Seriously? *sighs* She owns nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Seto paced across the throne room, hands clasped behind his back. The captain of the gaurd approached hesitantly. "High Preist?"

Seto turned ot face the blonde. "Yes, captain. Has any thing been found?"

Jounochi shook his head. "We've not found the thief's hideaway, but-"

"But nothing! Your men have not found any leads correct?!" Seto spat.

Jou gulped. "No sir."

"Then what are you doing here besides wasting time? Continue the search and do not came to me again unless you have found them. Are we clear?"

Another gulp. "Crystal," Jou said before leaving.

Seto began pacing again when Mahad walked in.

"I saw the Captain walking out. Has anything been found?" Mahad asked.

"No."

Mahad's fists clenched. "It's been almost two weeks, he's probably killed her by now."  
Seto shook his head. "She's his bait. If she was dead, why would we comefor her? He will probably keep her alive, probably."

Mahad sighed. "I guess so, it's just that..."

"Just that what, Mahad?"

"No matter his plan, I fear her mouth may get her killed."

Illana sat with her arms around her knees. The shackles around her wrists and ankles chaffing the already raw skin. The rough rock of the wall pressed almost painfully into her back through the stiff material her dress had become.

She glanced out the tiny window and saw the sky was a mix of reds, golds, and grays. The sun had almost set.

'Where is he?!" she thought, her stomach clenching with hunger. She stared at the door intently, waiting for the Thief King.

The door opened and a blonde stranger walked in, holding her daily ration of bread and water. He handed to her carefully.

"W-who are you? The Theif King usually brings me my food..." she asked, taking a bite.

The man laughed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, "And here I was told you had quite a mouth on you. I'm Marik."

Illana rolled her eyes. "Nah. Your little Thief King is just amusing to irritate."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "So you find it amusing to be beaten?"

Illana rubbed her sore face. "Meh, he's just got some anger issues. Where is he anyway?"

Marik leaned against the doorway. "Just gone for the day..."

"Let me guess, out to raid an innocent village and kidnap another competely unassuming girl... Yay! I might get a roommate..."

Marik laughed again. "I can see why Bakura keeps you around," said as he left.

**Me: I'm soooo hungery.**

**Bakura: Eat a hamburger.**

**Me: NOOOOOOO! I MUST HAVE REVIEW COOKIE!**

**Bakura: Or what?**

**Me: I WILL STARVE!**

**Bakura: ...and?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bakura: I AM BACK AGAIN! LOCK UP YOUR CHILDREN!**

**Ryou: AND ANYTHING REMOTLY SHARP!**

**Me: *grabs traquilizer* CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!**

**Illana: Read and review...**

**Safe and sound: chapter four**

Illana ran her fingers through the course sand that surrounded her, staring out of her small window. The sun had almost set.

Fifteen days, that's how long she had been in this wretched place. She sighed, wondering if anyone was even looking for her. She laughed at the thought before sinking back into her boredom.

Softly, she began humming to herself, fingers tapping out the across sandy floor.

Bakura strode down the hallway to the prisoners room. As he neared the door, a soft voice reached him.

_Close your eyes little girl_

_Your a princess now_

_You own this world_

_Twirling in your twirly dress_

_Your the lovliest_

_Far above the rest_

_You build your castles in the sky_

_Stars reflecting off your eyes_

_And angels sing on silver clouds_

_And no one cries, screams or shouts_

He peered through a small slit in the door. The girl was curled up on the floor, staring out the window. Her hands tapped across the floor and she sang again, her voice sweet and haunting.

_Set apart this dream_

_Set apart this dream for me _

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Close your eyes pretty girl_

_Cause its easier when you brace yourself_

_Set your thoughts on a world far off_

_Where we only cry for joy_

_Set apart this dream_

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Oh lovely and beautiful_

_Precious and priceless_

_So much more than you know_

_Heart of the purest gold_

_Pure clean and white as snow_

_Clothed in such splender_

_Oh, what a beauty for me_

_Set apart this dream_

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for me _

**(I don't own this! .)**

Illana jumped as the door slammed open. She wiped a silver tear from her cheek and glared at him. He smirked and tossed her roll to her," Looks like you have something to offer after all."

Illana raised an eyebrow. "What in Egypt are you talking about?"

"Though you haven't been the best bait, you can sing."

Illana growled. "I'll never sing for you!"

Bakura laughed and slammed his foot into her stomach. "That's what you think," he said as she doubled over.

He turned to leave and she coughed, scarlet drops scattering on the ground. "Does it make you feel strong?" she rasped. "Does it make you feel strong to beat a defensless woman..."

He stopped for a moment before leaving.

**Me: Mwahahahahahaahhahahaah!**

**Bakura: What is this? *looks at dart in his leg***

**Ryou: I don't feel so - *falls over***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Yugioh or anything else**

**Please read and reveiw**

Safe and Sound: chapter five

The bruises on Illana's face were beginning to heal...finally. The Theif King hadn't been tormenting her as much as he had at the beginning. In fact, he would only stay in her room long enough to give her her bread and water. He wouldn't really look at her, wouldn't talk to her...and Illana couldn't help but worry.

'Could he be planning something?' she thought. 'No. If he were he would look more smug than...well, there was no better word for it than depressed...'

Illana pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Could I have..?'

_"Does it make you feel strong to beat a defenseless woman?"_

"No," she said aloud, shaking her head. 'There is no possible way that it could have affected him that much. The Theif King seemed to be even better than Seto at consealing his true emotions. Illana frowned.

A creak startled her. She jumped and turned to the door. The Theif King stood in to doorway, looking tired. Illana wondered if he showed this side around his men.

'Probably not.' She smiled to herself.

"What are you so damn happy about, girl?" Bakura growled. Illana looked at him. This was the first thing he had said to her in almost a week and she didn't know whether or not she was happy because of that.

'Eh! What! Why would I be happy that he talked? I mean he's just being an ass like usual?' Illana shook her head. "You know,Theif King," she said as she caught her bread (she was used to him throwing it to her by now) "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Bakura didn't say anything, but Illana saw his head nod the slightest bit. "Why do you hate the pharoh so much? I mean, what did he ever do to you?"

Bakura glared at her. "And whatever happened to make you think I would just blurt my life's story to a little brat like you."

"I'm the same age as you, Theif King. And anyway, can't you just answer one question for your little hostage."

Bakura frowned. "Not the pharoh but his father," he finally said. "Though the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Then your father must have been a real bastard," Illana said. Suddenly, she was pressed against the wall, the Theif Kings hand cutting off her air supply.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" he spat. "He was a better man than the pharoh ever was."

Illana clawed at his hands and thrashed desprately. She gagged.

Just as her vision began to blacken, the strangling hands vanished. She crashed against the ground, gasping. She hadn't expected him to react that fiercely. His family must be a touchy subject. A nagging feeling squeezed her stomach. The Theif King had turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, still having trouble breathing.

He stopped. "What?"

Illana looked up. She hadn't expected a response. "I-I'm sorry...About what I said. I shouldn't have talked about your family like that...It was wrong and I'm sorry..."

Bakura stared at her. Their eyes locked for a few moment's before she looked away.

She heard the door close.

'How stupid can I be?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Safe and sound chapter 6**

Bakura stared at the wall of his chambers. A small sigh escaped him. "Get ahold of yourself," he said aloud.

He had become soft. That was the only possible reason for why the girl could affect him so badly.

He passed his knife from one hand to the other. His thoughts wandered to the girl and his last visit.

_"Well then your father must have been a complete bastard."_

Bakura's jaw tightened. How dare that woman talk about his family like that. He should have killed her. He had wanted to kill her. But he couldn't, not so long as the High Preist's search for her continued. Though she might believe that she was worthless as bait, Bakura knew better. There was a search for her, though none of the soldiers had even come close to the hideout.

But no matter how much rage Bakura felt over her comment about his family, he couldn't forget her next statement. It sent confusion rushing through him that overcame his anger.

_"I'm sorry about what I said...It was wrong...I'm sorry..."_

What the hell. No one had a ever apologized to him like that. She hadn't done that because she was scared of him...she was doing it out of actual regret, that much Bakura could tell. The girl was like no one he had ever met before. Everyone spoke to him with a tone of fear or disgust. Everyone...except her. She spoke to him like he was a person. She didn't sound scared or disgusted. Even when he beat her senseless, her voice never showed fear. Pain...but never, ever fear.

He remembered the look on her face when she apologized so earnestly to him. _"I'm sorry."_ He remembered her hand rubbing her neck, which was a bright red from where his hands had wrapped around it. He could see her desperatly trying to hold back tears. He remembered the roughness of her voice. _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."_ He felt a twinge in his stomach. A tightness he hadn't ever felt before. Was this..._guilt_?

His hand tightened around the blade of his knife, the metal slicing into his palm. The pain brought his mind back into focus. "No," he growled, pulling the knife away and watching the blood run down his arm.

He could not...would not feel anything but disgust for this girl.

Illana jumped as she heard the door creak open. She trembled, wondering if he would hurt her again. She would never let him see her fear, though. She expected to see rage burning bright in his eyes, but as she stared into the dark gray orbs, she saw nothing. No rage, no...anything. His eyes were completely expressionless.

He gave her food like normal. As the bread passed from his hand to hers, her fingertips brushed a bandage wrapped around his right palm. She stared at it as he moved back.

"What is so damn interesting, girl?" he snapped, a hint of his old malice leaking into his voice. Illana felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward, but the tugging disappeared immediately.

"Are you alright?" The question slipped past her lips before she could stop it.

The Theif King stared at her incredulously. "What?" He frowned, surprised.

Illana felt her face grow hot. "I-I just noticed your hand is hurt and I didn't think you'd been on any raids lately so I was just curious..." She spoke quickly, looking at the sand beneath her. She raised her face a bit.

His face was twisted in confusion. "That's none of your business," he said, the confusion that was etched across his normally straight face evident in his voice.

Illana shrugged. "Guess it's not." She finished her bread and looked at him. His eyes were flickering between her and the door, though he had regained control of the rest of his expression.

She knew he would leave soon so she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She heard something hit the ground in front of her. Her eyes snapped open. Sitting there was a...fruit. Her eyes widened and she shifted her gaze to the Theif King, who was standing with an uncomfortable look on his face near the door. His eyes met hers for a moment, but he looked away quickly.

Illana reached tentativly towards it.

"I-is this for me..." she said quietly.

"No," he snapped. "I dropped a perfectly good piece of food on the floor,but you're not allowed to touch it." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

She picked it up and hesiatated before biting into it. Juice exploded in her mouth and she couldnt keep the huge grin off of her face. She looked up at the Theif King.

"Thank you."


End file.
